


Painted Pride

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: They had gotten no less than eight bottles of nail polish, four for Derek, three for Stiles, and one clear top coat that Derek said they needed. It felt like a lot, but Derek insisted, and the only way they could cut down was if they just got one purple, but the purple on the bi flag was paler than the one on the ace flag. While Stiles didn’t really think anyone would notice, he knew that Derek would know and it would bother him, alot, so he didn’t say anything about it.Written for the prompt"From the Lil Touches thingy: 12. Painting each other’s nails."





	Painted Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> The last one for the [Lil Touches prompt list](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/184845259342)! Liz asked for them painting each other's nails, and I saw that prompt when I reblogged the list and immediately had this idea for it. That didn't mean I could easily write it, apparently, as it is the one who has taken me the longest to write (and rewrite), but it's here, finally! I hope you like it! ♥♥♥
> 
> [On tumblr](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/185061365192).
> 
> This is unbetaed, but read through and edited by me. Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone.

They had gotten no less than eight bottles of nail polish, four for Derek, three for Stiles, and one clear top coat that Derek said they needed. It felt like a lot, but Derek insisted, and the only way they could cut down was if they just got one purple, but the purple on the bi flag was paler than the one on the ace flag. While Stiles didn’t really think anyone would notice, he knew that Derek would know and it would bother him, a _lot_ , so he didn’t say anything about it.

It looked like a lot though, those eight bottles, and kind of daunting. Stiles hadn’t painted his nails since he was just a kid, when he and his mom had done it together, and Claudia had done most of the work back then, so he was fairly sure he would thoroughly _suck_ at painting nails. Derek had faith in him though, was positive and optimistic and encouraging, and Stiles couldn’t help but think he would be an awesome dad one day.

”It’s all wobbly,” Stiles grumbled as he carefully painted Derek’s fingernails, pinkies purple, ring fingers white, middle fingers grey, index fingers black, the colors of the ace flag.

”It looks great,” Derek said. ”You’re doing fine.”

”If you say so,” Stiles mumbled, fully focused on trying not to get nail polish all over Derek’s fingers. ”You’re the one who’s gonna have wonky nail polish.”

”I couldn’t do it better on myself,” Derek said. ”It’s fine, it looks great.”

Derek wanted his thumbs to have the bi colors, pink, purple, and blue, and Stiles bit his lip as he carefully painted them, glad he had to pause for the nail polish to dry so he could take breaks, but also antsy to have it done. He painted the pink and blue first, then taped so it was just a line across Derek’s nails to paint purple, and Stiles grinned when he was done.

”That actually looks awesome,” he said. He beamed at Derek. ”I did that!”

Derek laughed softly. ”I told you you could do it.”

Derek painted Stiles nails, pinkies and ring fingers blue, middle fingers purple, and index fingers and thumbs pink, and he made it look super easy, used swift but careful strokes, looked like a fucking _pro_.

”How are you so good at this?” Stiles asked.

”Growing up with sisters mostly, but mom loved it when I did her nails too,” Derek said, didn’t look up from painting. ”Laura made me do it in New York too, she ruined it every time she shifted, so she didn’t want to spend money on getting it done professionally all the time, but she also really loved having painted nails.” He smiled, glanced up at Stiles as he switched bottle. ”She was _so bad_ at it though, so she asked me and it became a thing. I did it at least weekly.”

Stiles smiled at him, he was a little sad he had freshly painted and not yet dry nails, because he _really_ wanted to touch Derek, cup his cheek or squeeze his hand. He sat still though, let Derek continue painting.

”You’re a good brother,” he said softly.

Derek smiled, made a face. ”Not sure she’d agree, but sure,” he said.

”You’re a good boyfriend too,” Stiles said, wiggled the fingers of his free hand. ”And someday you’re gonna be an amazing dad.”

Derek looked up at him, brush halfway between the bottle and Stiles’ hand, and Stiles smiled and nodded.

”You think so?” Derek asked carefully.

”I know so,” Stiles said. ”The best.”

Derek smiled, dipped his chin and looked at Stiles’ hand, brought the brush to his nail, but he paused a moment before he started to paint, his brows furrowing slightly.

”Do you want that?”

”Kids?” Stiles asked, and Derek nodded, slowly painted Stiles’ nail. ”With you, yes. Not yet, but eventually. Do you?”

Derek finished painting the nail, took Stiles’ other hand and carefully started on that. ”Yeah. I think so. Not-. Not yet, but yeah.”

”Awesome,” Stiles said. ”Now give me a kiss.”

Derek smiled at him as he leaned in for a quick peck, then he finished painting, still smiling.

When they were done, after having painted on the top coat and let that dry too, it was about time to leave, so Stiles put the ace necklace on Derek, kissed him a few times, then they smiled as they got in the car. Once at the pride parade, they walked hand in hand, and Stiles showed everyone they knew his nails, beamed as they all gushed about them. He squeezed Derek’s hand, smiled at him.

”I have the best boyfriend,” Stiles said, and Derek’s smile was big as he pulled him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥


End file.
